The Benefits of Sharing
by Matilda
Summary: A quiet moment is shared by the Archers.


Title: The Benefits of Sharing   
Author: Matilda7  
Beta: smurf  
Category: Challenge, Romance  
Codes: A/S, CiaC  
Summary: A quiet moment is shared by the Archers.  
Notes: Once again, I am sad to say, I do not own these characters. That would be Paramount.  
Challenge Words: Cheesecake, Abscond, Finger 

The Benefits of Sharing 

Jonathan entered the darkened mess hall with a knowing smile on his face. He moved silently into the maze of tables and chairs, heading towards the one light in the room, a small beam breaking the darkness from a doorway in the corner. It was through this doorway that he found her, huddled on the floor in her Starfleet issue pajamas, a cheesecake nestled on her very pregnant stomach. He paused for a moment, watching her, trying with difficulty to stop himself from smiling. 

Finally he spoke, his stern voice betrayed with barely contained amusement, "Ensign Archer, isn't it a little late to be eating cheesecake." 

Hoshi looked up, her eyes wide with surprise, one finger covered in rich dark chocolate cheesecake paused halfway to her mouth. With an impish smile she brought it the rest of the way, licking the chocolate off with an exaggerated motion. 

"Your son made me do it, " she said through her mouthful, a tempting ring of chocolate outlining her lips. "He's smart enough to know it is never too late for cheesecake." 

"That's my boy," Jonathan said, laughing as he sat down next to her. He reached over to stick a finger in the cheesecake, but Hoshi pulled it away, just out of his reach. The look on her face warned him not to mess with a pregnant woman and her chocolate. Jon pulled his hand back, holding it in the air with a gesture of surrender. 

"You know," he said with mock seriousness, "I could have you thrown in the brig for insubordination." 

An amusing snort erupted from Hoshi's nose. She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Yes, but then who would make the bed, feed the dog, or pick up your laundry." She wrinkled her nose as she emphasized the last word. 

Jonathan put on his 'captain' face, pretending to ponder this for a moment. "You make a good point ," he said, with a sly look from the corner of his eye, "but chef has been asking me for weeks to find out who has been absconding with his desserts. It may take a little more persuasion to keep me quiet." 

"What did you have in mind," Hoshi asked, with a coy smile, digging her finger into the cheesecake again. 

"Oh nothing much," Jon replied, moving in close enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin. His voice was low as he spoke, "but it would involve you, and the cheesecake." He felt an almost imperceptible shiver run through her. 

A wicked smile crossed Hoshi's face as she turned to him. "Me and the cheesecake," she said as she licked the chocolate from her finger, slowly this time. 

Jon wasn't able to take his eyes off her finger, following its path along her smooth red lips. "You and the cheesecake," he murmured absently. He leaned in the last few inches between them and kissed her softly, licking the last of the cheesecake from her mouth as he pulled away. 

"Well, it's always nice to share," Hoshi said, her voice slightly breathless as her tongue followed the path his had moments before. Smiling she leaned in to return the favor. 

Halfway there Hoshi pulled away suddenly, her hands going to her stomach, practically dislodging the carefully balanced cheesecake in the process. She sat that way for a moment with a look of concentration on her face. 

Jon looked at her with concern, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "Hoshi," he said, trying to get her attention. 

"Hoshi?" he asked again. 

With a reassuring smile she turned to him, moving his hand from her shoulder to rest with hers on her stomach. "I'm fine Jon," she said, "but I don't think our son wants to share the cheesecake." 

Jon's face broke into a look of pure joy as he felt the slight movement of the baby. "Well, I guess I'm out numbered two to one," he said, with a broad grin. 

Hoshi made a startled noise as the baby kicked again. "I think he agrees," she said laughing. 

Jon looked at her, all his hope for their future shining clearly in his eyes. "I have a feeling," he said finally, his tone a mixture of amusement and resignation, "that it won't be the last time."


End file.
